onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
D-Pad
|height = Undisclosed |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |gender = Male |occupation = Hero |level = C-Class |rank = 22 (Current) 25 (What Can't Be Bought) |affiliation = Hero Association |japanese = Hiroki Gotō |english = Kyle Hebert |manga = What Can't Be Bought |anime = Episode 6 |partners = Funeral Suspenders}}D-Pad (十字キー, Jūji Kī) is the C-Class Rank 22 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance D-Pad is a crime-fighter wearing a costume modelled after a yellow cross-key video game controller (hence the name). He also wears a red cape. Personality D-Pad is a charming and approachable individual, and, according to Funeral Suspenders, he is a very popular hero among children. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc D-Pad converses with several other heroes about the rumored monster. He then decides to head to Z-City to investigate the rumored monster of the city after it defeated Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio, but arrives at the scene after it was already defeated by Saitama. He later helped carrying Golden Ball. Sea Monster Arc (Anime): He, along with other C-Class heroes, meet Mumen Rider, who was heading towards J-City. He warned Mumen Rider that the monster is too much for C-Class heroes to handle. (Manga): D-Pad goes with his group to fight the Seafolk but there are too many heroes in the van and they can not get there in time. Appearances in Other Media Omakes What Can't Be Bought D-Pad and Funeral Suspenders arrive shortly after Saitama has defeated yet another Mysterious Being, taking it upon themselves to cordon off the creature's corpse and inadvertently getting the credit for its defeat. Later, they attempt to thwart a bank robbery being perpetrated by the A-Class criminal Bull-Bull. They manage to successfully defeat several of his henchmen, but are then defeated simultaneously by Bull-Bull. It is implied that D-Pad and Funeral Suspenders frequently team up and train together, even having developed special fighting moves that they can only perform with the other's assistance. Sometime after the event, he received a promotion to rank 22. Pork Cutlet Bowl D-Pad was among the many heroes summoned by McCoy to combat the monster that was devastating the Z-City police station. He arrives at the scene late, after Saitama had already killed the monster. Numbers D-Pad is one of the heroes members of C-Class Hero Alliance mentioned by Eyelashes. Abilities and Powers As a rather higher-ranked member of the C-Class, it can be presumed, that he is stronger than most other heroes of his class. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: D-Pad is a very capable hand-to-hand fighter who has gone through extensive training, being able to take on several armed opponents at once, although he appears to have no "powers." D-Pad fights in tandem with his partner Funeral Suspenders. *'Suspender Storm' (サスペンダーストーム, Sasupendā Sutōmu): D-Pad grabs Funeral Suspenders on his trademark suspenders and wildly swings him like a flail. *'Consecutive Punches' (連続パンチ, Renzoku Panchi): D-Pad throws multiple punches at his opponents. Hero Rating D-Pad's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Trivia *D-Pad likes video games and his fighting style is inspired by them (mainly Street Fighter). References Navigation fr:Pad-manes:D-Pad Category:Characters Category:C-Class Category:Human Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes